1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a content supply system and a content supply method thereof, and a display device and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a content supply system and a content supply method thereof and a display device and a control method thereof which supplies content to the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal provides various contents such as game, news, daily information including weather, music and comics, as well as a calling function. The content may be purchased from a content supply server. The mobile terminal may be connected to various servers in a network, like a personal computer (PC) and a user may freely purchase desired content.
Likewise, a TV may provide multimedia functions as well as broadcasting, and be connected to the content supply server in a network. The TV may receive various contents from the content supply server and display the content for a user.
If a user purchases and uses content through the mobile terminal, he/she may want to view the same content through the TV. In such a case, a user would purchase the same content again, which is inconvenient and results in the user making double payments for the same content.